The Tale Of Alice Kingsley
by Rurple101
Summary: Basically a fairytale story of Alice's life. Not connected to any of my stories but maybe. please review and rate!


**The Tale of Alice Kingsley**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Alice Kingsley. Her curious nature brought her up to be the champion of her and her father's imaginary world; Underland.

When she grew up to the age of six, she first travelled to her father's kingdom after being taught by her father, the rules of Underland and how to be the lady to keep its secret in the strict Victorian society.

She met all her lifetime friends, Cheshire, The Twedles, The March Hare, Mirana the White Queen and of course Tarrant Hightopp or known as the Mad Hatter.

She also met her enemies as well on her first trip-Iracebeth the Red Queen and her Knave, Stayne. She left in a hurry on her first trip, leaving her friends behind in her dreams.

Then on a day, thirteen years later while she was 19, she fell down the rabbit hole after fleeing a certain lord who had been proposing marriage. Grown up Alice didn't want to get married, no man would be right for her at least that's what she thought…

She fell down, not remembering the land =her late father had made and she'd previously been to. She had arrived back in time to see Underland in terror – under the rule of Iracebeth once more. She kept being told that she would be the one on Frabjous Day to slay the Jabberwocky, the Red Queen's pet and gain Underland's freedom. She believed it was a dream and was kept herself telling that until she met her old strange friend.

Tarrant Hightopp had killed Time waiting for his friend, Alice to return. He had stayed, waiting and waiting at his tea table with Mally and his friend the March Hare until so. So you can see how his mad mind would of taken to see a tiny Alice, but _beautifully_ grown up Alice walking down the path towards him.

"It's you!" where the first words he'd announced to her as he stepped down from the table he'd walked across in his eagerness to see his old friend. He'd been confused and slightly hurt to see she had forgotten him, but understood how Aboveland often did that to some humans. He explained to her the disruption of his clan, family and the full force of madness which had swallowed him up. She pitied him and said she'd try.

He got captured and she felt guilty, rushing to the Red Queen's castle to rescue him, posing as a courtier in need. Iracebeth, fooled by Alice's disguise made her at home while Alice attempted to fulfil her prophecy.

She makes friends with the Bandersnatch, which had snatched her once before) who was guarding the Vorpal Sword and she is finally ratted out accidently, by Mally – the dormouse.

She escaped the castle without her Hatter to her sorrow. But he escaped and made his way to the White's Queen's palace at Marmoreal. Mirana the White Queen welcomed her champion with open arms to prepare her for the fight against the Jabberwocky.

Alice felt sad; she couldn't wake herself up and refused to accept it was real when her heart told her it was real. Even with the Hatter's persuasion she couldn't face the terms it was real. She spoke with Absolem, the cleverest caterpillar around and told her she remembered it as 'Wonderland'. These springs back all her memories and she realises it's real, at _last_.

It's the morning of Frabjous Day and Alice can't believe it. She marches onto the giant chessboard across from Iracebeth as the White Queen's Champion of Underland. She fights the Jabberwocky, reciting her six impossible things before breakfast and she defeats it with one clean stroke of the Vorpal Sword.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she cries as she slices the neck in two of the giant creature and its head tumbles down to the feet of Iracebeth, the now former Queen. Her reign is over and peace is fulfilled at once.

But there was one snag. Jabberwocky blood does make miracles. After the Mad Hatter dances his Futterwacken to the delights of the people, Mirana hands over a vial of neon purple liquid.

"You have out everlasting gratitude" Mirana says happily, and explains that the blood can take her back to Aboveland, if she chooses so.

But Alice needed questions answered, but she feels no pull to them. She spent her life pleasing others and never herself. Now she was putting herself forward.

"You could stay" Tarrant whispers at the young woman in shining armour before him. He loves her more than the whole of his being as a hatter and even his Futterwacken! Should he tell the woman he loves her?

"I'm putting myself forward, Tarrant" she whispers to him; her face so close to his. At the sound of his full name (which had never felt so good to hear since it graced Alice's lips) he pulled her close for a breath-taking kiss, one he'd been waiting to give for ages.

Five years on and they are married with three children, Charles, Sophie and Henry Hightopps. The clan is back and Tarrant is no longer on his own. Underland is back to normal, just as it should be.

* * *

Alice put down her pen and grinned to herself. She was good at writing. Tarrant came in and smiled at his beloved wife.

"Hello Sweetling, how is the story going?" he asked.

"Done" Alice answered and wrapped her arms around her husband. He grinned and kissed her softly.

"I love you Tarrant" Alice breaths happily.

"I love you too, Alice Hightopp" he replies.

All is well.


End file.
